


Night Out

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral, Semi Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: A bathroom was hardly the place for privacy, but at the moment? It served a purpose.





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> aaah yes, this fic was one of my favorites to write on my tumblr account, sinfultrails. I hope you guys enjoy it too, there is a severe lack of this ship.

It was rare that Lotor saw Acxa like this.

  
One minute their sitting at the bar, talking, him in comfortable pants and casual shirt, she in a knee length skirt and nice blouse complimented with a black jacket. The next he found her soft warm mouth on his and he was almost practically melting from it. He slid his hands up her sides and up to hold her shoulders as he felt the door to the bathroom pushed open behind them.

  
He hissed softly feeling her hands slide into his long white hair and caressing over his scalp, petting over th soft hair lovingly. He made a quiet moan, pulling her closer and tugging her skirt up slightly a hand slipping down to grope between her legs.

“Uh…” she broke the kiss, panting softly and taking a moment to look at him.

  
He reached up stroking her cheek “Do you….?”

  
She just nodded, before she shucked off the jacket, tattoos marking along her arms as she wraps them around his neck going in for another kiss.

  
Lotor turned over, lifting her up to place her on the sink of the bathroom, before he kisses her throat. Gently he pulls her shirt up enough to show her stomach, kneeling down to kiss over it, over th belly button piercing and moving slowly down.

  
Acxa shivered and leaned back, head tilted back against the mirror as she spreads her legs for him, ““Mmm….Lotor….”

  
His blue eyes glimmer slightly as he looks up at her, pushing the skirt up high enough to reveal her briefs.

“What is it?” He asked softly, looking up at her from between her soft blue thighs. He lightly traced along her inner thigh.

  
She shivered, a wet spot already got forming as her snatch begins to wet in anticipation. It’s been too long since they’ve done this.

  
“Mmmm….nothing,” She smiled down at him ““Continue ple—eeeeee!” She gasped when he licked at the wet spot, tasting the juices of her cunt soaking through the fabric. He purred chuckling softly.

  
She gasped, shivering and biting her bottom lip as the heat that spreads from her slit up her thighs and to the clench of her stomach. She gripped the edge of the sink with a gasp, a shudder running through her when suckles on the folds lightly outlined through the wet fabric.

  
He reached up, tugging it to the side and purring at the sight of her hardened clit and the slight twitch of her snatch. Slowly he leaned up, lapping lightly at the bud as he uses his fingers to spread her folds a little more.

  
“Aaaah….!” she arched gasping as she pushed her hips up to meet his mouth. She raised a hand hesitantly the other still gripping at the sink….then she gripped that white hair and pulled him closer, ““Lotor…f-f….quiznak…..!”

He moaned softly, the noise causing small vibrations against her clit causing her to gasp loudly with another drawn out moan. He moved his tongue down to slip it inside her, suckling at the soft folds around her opening and pressing his tongue at the soaked skin of her inner walls. His cheeks were flushed as he breathed through his nose. He resisted the urge to lean into the tugs on his hair, his neck feeling hot.

  
Stars…she was so beautiful like this…unrestrained and needy as he swirls his I guess around inside her. He felt her clenching around it, and took a moment to look up. He watched her, how her cheeks flush and the way her mouth formed an ‘O’ shape and eyes closed before she tilted her head back.

  
“F-fuck, Lotor…! I-I’m….f-fuck….! FUCK….!”

  
He slurped harder, reaching up to pinch her clit between his fingers and give it a few small twists….  
He blinked slightly, when he felt fluids spurt from her clenching and spamming cunt and her grip practically holding him in a vice like grip to keep him in place. If that wasn’t a strong indicator of her orgasming, then the loud cries of pleasure that were now dying don, definitely were.

  
He swallowed down as much of her orgasm as he could, the juices standing his lips, and chin and dribbling down his neck a bit as there’s a small puddle on the floor.

  
He gave her a grin, wiping his chin as she covers her face in embarrassment when she sees.

  
“I….fuck I’m sorry….!” Her cheeks grew darker when he wipes it up with a hand and then licks it off said hand.

“Don’t apologies my dear Acxa,” He gently holds pulls her close, and nuzzled his forehead against hers slightly “I just hope that you still have enough…” there was an audible zipping sound of paints being undone “For round two.”


End file.
